Love is alot like Chocolate
by TheVampyNeko
Summary: Starting their 6th year at Hogwarts the marauders meet Aria, a small 5th year hufflepuff and Remus is smitten. The thing is, Remus won't make a move because of the whole werewolf thing so it's up to James and Sirius to help their friend out. But when the group discovers Aria's worst fear things get a lot more complicated.


Aria sat in an empty compartment waiting for the train to start moving. She heard some yelling coming from a few compartments away but didn't bother to go see who it was. It was most likely some slytherins tormenting a younger student. Best keep her nose out of it. Aria opened the book that she had lying on the seat next to her and began to read just as the door slid open.

"Well look at what we got here boys." Aria looked up from her book to see a tall raven haired boy and a few more boys behind him standing in the doorway. From the looks of them all they were slytherins. No doubt the ones causing trouble earlier. "All alone are we?" Aria shrunk back in her seat avoiding contact as much as possible. "You're kind of cute. My name is Xandier, what's yours? "

As the Xandier inched closer Aria knew what he was about to do. Her brother had warned her about him. They were in the same class and he'd said that he like the ladies a little too much. As his face came close to hers she quickly pulled up her book to shield her face. Xandier's face hit the book with a soft thud. It must have it harder than she thought because he quickly withdrew holding his nose.

"That hurt you little bitch." He quickly took out his wand and before Aria had the chance to get to her own wand he had her floating in the air. "Now," He said as his friends snickered behind him. "Say you're sorry."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Please let me go." Aria pleaded as he raised her to the ceiling of the train.

"You didn't say sorry." Xandier growled as he began to make Aria spin. His friends just laughed as Aria let out a shriek.

~Remus P.O.V~

"I can't believe someone is sitting in our compartment!" James exclaimed as he made his way past several students.

"Yeah, well," Sirius pushed past some students that were probably slytherins and looked into a compartment. "It's not like our names our on it. What about this one?" He pointed his thumb at the window of the compartment door. James, Peter and I looked in and saw a girl sitting alone looking out the window. The girl had pale skin and chocolate brown hair. She was quite lovely actually.

"There's someone already in there." James's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "We can't sit there if someone's already sitting there."

"It's only one girl James. There's room." I say as I reach for the door.

"Look its Lily! Oi, Evans!" Before I could even open the door James was chasing after Lily. I let out a sigh as Sirius and Peter followed him. I let go of the door and followed as well.

When I caught up to the others James was tapping on the door to one of the compartments and I could see Lily in the window.

"What's going on?" I asked Sirius who was laughing.

"Evans shut the door as soon as she saw James coming. And now she won't let him in." Sirius finally managed to stop laughing. I couldn't help but smile as James turned around to us with the saddest look on his face.

"Help me out guys." James was now attempting to open the door without much luck.

"Wow, Lily sure is strong for a girl." Peter said in awe. I walked over to the door and looked in the window then laughed. "What's so funny, Remus?" Peter asked as James banged on the door.

"It's not Lily who's holding the door shut." I told Peter. Sirius was now holding his side from laughing so much and James was getting mad.

Peter gave me a questioning look. "Then who is?"

"No one is Wormtail." He looked to Sirius confused. Sirius went and pried James from the door.

I looked at Peter and explained. "She barricaded the door with her and Snape's luggage."

"Come on Prongs, let's just sit with that girl back there. Lily's not going to let you in there." Sirius began walking back the way we'd come when all of a sudden we heard a loud shriek come from that direction.

We quickly ran back to the compartment we'd seen the girl in and saw some guys in there now. They were laughing but I couldn't tell what at. James threw the door open and I saw what they were laughing at, the girl from earlier. One of the guys had her upside down in the air while she tried desperately to keep her skirt from falling. James, Sirius and Peter were inside before I knew it and I quickly followed.

"Put the girl down, now!" James yelled as he Sirius and Peter aimed their wands at the guys. I took out my wand as well.

"No. She still hasn't apologized." I recognized the guy when he turned around. It was Xandier Kains, a slytherin jerk who's always messing with girls.

"I said put her down." James growled.

"Not until she apologizes to me." Xandier flicked his wand and the girl began to spin slowly.

She let out another shriek then Xandier stopped her and she was yet again upside down. This time, however, she was crying. Seeing her cry Xandier started laughing and I couldn't take it anymore.

Normal P.O.V

Aria was glad to see someone come to her aid but despite the boy with glasses' demand for Xandier to release her he refused. Instead he proceeded to make her spin once more. Aria shrieked again this time accompanied by tears. When she'd stopped spinning she was upside down once more and when Xandier saw her crying he started to laugh.

Just then one of the boys who'd come to help suddenly shouted, "Expelliarmus!" And Xandier's wand flew out of his hand and Aria fell from the ceiling.

The boy barley managed to catch her, both of them falling to the floor as she landed. Aria istently buried her face in his chest as she cried.

"Now, get out of here all of you!" Sirius shouted. Xandier and his friends quickly exited the compartment and Peter closed the door behind them.

"Way to go Remus. I didn't know you had it in you." James crouched down next to Remus and smiled at him.

Aria lifted her head up and looked around at the boys who'd saved her. "Thank y-you for helping m-me." She said as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. All four boys smiled at her brightly.

"You're very welcome. Are you alright?" Aria nodded at the boy. He had long black hair and she knew who he was, Sirius Black. She'd had a crush on him since her third year. He smiled at her then spoke. "My name is Sirius by the way."

"I'm Aria." She smiled back.

"Hello Aria. I'm James." She turned to the boy with glasses, he had really messy dark hair and Aria wondered if he ever brushed it.

"The names Peter." Said the chubby boy. She smiled at him, he reminded her of a mouse a bit.

"And I'm Remus." Aria turned around and came face to face with the boy who'd saved her. She felt her face heat up and she quickly looked down. She then realized that she was in his lap and she scrambled off. He then stood up and extended his hand to her. She looked from his hand up to him. He was smiling warmly at her and she couldn't help but think he was the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. Maybe even more handsome than Sirius. He had sandy brown hair and scars on his face and she wondered he's gotten them but decided best not to ask. She took his hand and he helped her up then they both sat down. James picked up Aria's book from the floor and handed it to her. She thanked him and sat it in her lap.

They spent the rest of the train ride talking and getting to know each other. Aria had a good feeling about this year. She could tell that she and these four boys would become good friends and that they'd have loads of fun together.


End file.
